POKEMON MASTER QUEST: ENTER KOHANA
by Kohana-Inuyasha
Summary: Ash and his friends are heading to the Mt. Silver Pokemon Reserve first stopping in a Emerald City, Ash recieves a message from his mom that his younger cousin Kohana is also in the city. He meets up with her and they reunite after many years of not seein


POKEMON-MASTER QUEST  
ENTER KOHANA  
  
OPENING SCENE: Ash and his friends are seen walking up a forest path on their way up to Mt. Silver and the Johto League. Larvitar is asleep in Ash's bag.  
  
NARRATOR: It's another lovely day for Ash and friends to be travel through the Johto Region heading for Mt. Silver.  
  
BROCK: *looking at the Pokemon Guide Book* We should be coming up a on a small city call Emerald City.  
  
MISTY: Emerald City? Sounds like an elegant name.  
  
ASH: Let's hurry up and get there so we can have some food at the Pokemon Center.  
  
PIKACHU: *sitting on Ash's shoulder* ^_^ Pika! Pika!  
  
BROCK: Your hungry? Again?  
  
MISTY: We just ate three hours ago, Ash.  
  
ASH: Well, what can I say? Food is my favorite hobby.  
  
BROCK: Well, I guess we can stop and eat too.  
  
ASH: Alright, food here I come.  
  
(Ash takes off running toward the city)  
  
MISTY: Ash, wait for us  
  
BROCK: ASH!!  
  
(Brock and Misty run after him.)  
  
Fade out to theme  
  
ASH: TITLE-ENTER KOHANA  
  
SCENE: Ash and his friends are inside the Pokemon Center checking in there Pokemon to Nurse Joy.  
  
N. JOY: I will your Pokemon rested and re-energized in no time at all.  
  
BROCK: *takes her hands* Oh, Nurse Joy would you mind checking me out  
  
N. JOY: *sweatdrop* Uh-  
  
MISTY: *pulls him away by the ear* She only checks Pokemon not the weird.  
  
ASH: *gives a small giggle* Just ignore that  
  
PIKACHU: *nodding* Pikachu  
  
N. JOY: Oh, before I forget Ash, I have a message for you from you mom in Pallet Town. (Nurse Joy hands Ash a note.) *like when Ash got a note from Oak about Pokedex upgrade in "Who Get's To Keep Togepi"  
  
ASH: Already I just seen my mom not long ago*opens it up*  
  
ASH'S MOM VOICE: Ash, honey when you receive this letter from N. Joy call me at home asap.  
  
ASH: *closes it up* I wonder what she wants  
  
PIKACHU: *shrugs* Pikachu  
  
MISTY: *rejoins Ash* Do you think something is wrong?  
  
N. JOY: There is a PC phone right over there...*N. Joy points to the PC phone in the corner*  
  
BROCK: It looks like its in use.  
  
N. JOY: Well, there is another up the street at the corner store.  
  
ASH: I should call my mom right away, so lets walk up to the other PC  
  
MISTY: Good idea, we'll be back in awhile N. Joy.  
  
N. JOY: I'll be here  
  
(Ash, Brock and Misty exit the Pokemon Center and walk up the road to the PC phone.)  
  
ASH: *picks up and dials the number to his home*  
  
ASH'S MOM: *answers* Hello, Ketchum residence  
  
ASH: Mom, it's me Ash  
  
ASH'S MOM: Hi Ash honey, I see you got my message. Thank goodness  
  
ASH: I just got it, what's wrong?  
  
ASH'S MOM: There's nothing the matter, Ash. I got a letter from your younger cousin.  
  
ASH: Kohana?  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu?  
  
ASH'S MOM: Yes, my little niece your cousin  
  
ASH: I haven't seen her sense she was like 5 or 6 years old, I was 8.  
  
ASH'S MOM: Well, now she has grown up, just like you and is 11 and you being 13. Anyway the letter said she was staying in Emerald City, Professor Elm, mentioned you'd eventually go there.  
  
ASH: Is she a Pokemon trainer?  
  
ASH'S MOM: Yes, but she told me in the letter not say what she had to you. *smiles* I think it would be great if you allowed her to travel with you and your friends to the Johto League, she's competting in it.  
  
ASH: Yeah, I'm sure Brock and Misty would love to meet her. *looks to Pikachu* What about you, Pikachu?  
  
PIKACHU: ^_^! Pikachu!  
  
ASH'S MOM: Do you remeber what she looks like?  
  
ASH: Long purple hair with pink bangs?  
  
ASH'S MOM: Yeah, that would be here, unless she died hair. *shows him an older looking picture of Kohana* Here's a picture  
  
ASH: Wow, she has grown up a lot.  
  
ASH'S MOM: When you find, have her call me ok. She's in the city your in now resting  
  
ASH: I will do that mom, I'll talk to you again soon.  
  
ASH'S MOM: Ok, bye sweetie  
  
(Ash and his mom hang up, as Ash walks over to his friends to inform them of Kohana, scene switches to Team Rocket walking into the city, each dying with hunger and exaustion from walking.  
  
JESSIE: *completely warn out* We made it  
  
JAMES: *falls to his knees* I can't walk anymore  
  
MEOWTH: Dis cat is hungry.  
  
JESSIE: *drops to her knees* I'm too tired to eat or walk.  
  
(A young girl with long purple hair comes walking towards them, noticing them completely exausted.)  
  
KOHANA: *looks down at Meowth* Oh, your poor little Meowth  
  
MEOWTH: *looks up as does Jessie and James* Huh?  
  
KOHANA: All three of you look horrible  
  
JESSIE: What do you want, kid?  
  
KOHANA: *kneels down to pick up Meowth* Why don't you three come with me, you look like you could use a bite to eat.  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *look at her*  
  
JAMES: Where?  
  
KOHANA: I'm staying in a hotel not to far up the street, that is if you can walk that far.  
  
JESSIE: *holds out her hand* Well if you could help get me up to me feet...  
  
KOHANA: *reaches her hand to help Jessie*  
  
(Kohana gets Jessie up to her feet, as James slowly stands up.)  
  
JAMES: Legs very tired....but for food they'll move.  
  
KOHANA: *gently pets Meowth* There's a little café in the hotel.  
  
JESSIE: Isn't hotel food expensive, though?  
  
KOHANA: *looks up to them* Don't worry about it, I have a few extra bucks I could spare to feed a few very hungry travelers like yourselves. (Jessie, Kohana, James and Meowth head off towards the hotel where Kohana is staying, scene switches to Ash and the other back at the Pokemon Center.)  
  
ASH: *taking his Poke'balls* Thank you, Nurse Joy  
  
N. JOY: *smiles* Your welcome, Ash  
  
ASH: Have you seen a girl named Kohana around at all?  
  
N. JOY: Kohana? Why yes, she dropped off her Pokemon her not long ago.  
  
MISTY: Do you know where we may find her?  
  
N. JOY: We'll I'm pretty sure eventually she'll return here to pick them up.  
  
BROCK: It's better for us just wait here, Ash. There is no way we find her out her in this city.  
  
ASH: *sighs* I suppose  
  
PIKACHU: *pats Ash on the head* Pika, pi  
  
Scene switches to Kohana, Jessie, James and Meowth walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
JESSIE: That was a great lunch  
  
JAMES: *picking at his teeth with a tooth pick* I agree  
  
KOHANA: Well, I'm glad you liked it. *looks at her watch* Oh, um I'm sorry to have to say good bye so soon, but I gotta run.  
  
JAMES: *nods* Well thank you for the lunch, you a cool child.  
  
JESSIE: *gives a thumbs up* See you around then  
  
KOHANA: *waves a goodbye* Bye  
  
(Kohana runs away heading towards the Pokemon Center.)  
  
JAMES: What a sweet little thing.  
  
JESSIE: *wacks James* Don't you turn goody goody James, we here to snatch that little Pikachu, remember.  
  
JAMES:*rubbing his head* Who says I was?  
  
JESSIE: Good, now let's go  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth walk the opposite way Kohana headed.)  
  
Scene switches: Pokemon Center  
  
(Kohana walks in the door, Ash and this friends are sitting at table.)  
  
KOHANA: *walking up to the main counter* Hello N. Joy  
  
N. JOY: Good timing Kohana, your Pokemon are in good shape like alway (hands Kohana containing her six Poke'balls)  
  
ASH: *perks his head up to hearing Kohana's name* Huh? *looks over to the counter*  
  
KOHANA: *nods* Thank you very much Nurse Joy  
  
ASH: *looking at Kohana* Kohana?  
  
KOHANA: *hearing her name looks over her shoulder* Huh?  
  
ASH: Kohana is that really you?  
  
KOHANA: Ash?  
  
(Ash and Kohana slowly approach each.)  
  
ASH: It's been such a long time  
  
KOHANA: *nods* I know  
  
ASH: It looks like we both have grown up a lot too  
  
KOHANA: Uh-huh. Oh Ash, you don't how much I've missed you *hugs him*  
  
ASH: I've missed you, too *hugs her back*  
  
MISTY: She's a cutie, I guess she's the one who got the cute looks in the family.  
  
BROCK: *snaps his in disappointment* Dang, she's too young for me.  
  
MISTY: *sighs*  
  
KOHANA: *looks up to Pikachu* Oh, what a darling Pikachu. Hello there, cutie  
  
PIKACHU: *smiles* Pika..*jumps down to Kohana's arm* Pikachu  
  
KOHANA: *gently cuddles Pikachu* Your so cute, yes you are.  
  
ASH: Kohana, I would like you to meet my two best friends.  
  
KOHANA: *looks up and over to Brock and Misty* Oh, hello there.  
  
MISTY: Nice to meet you Kohana, I'm Misty  
  
BROCK: And I am Brock  
  
KOHANA: *looks to Togepi* What a cute Togepi.  
  
TOGEPI: Toge, togepiii  
  
ASH: You heading to the Johto League Silver Cup competition too?  
  
KOHANA: Uh-huh, I've been working really hard for a long time and collected 8 badges to qualify.  
  
(Team Rocket is seen watching from outside.)  
  
JAMES: That girl we met earlier is talking to the twerps, now.  
  
JESSIE: Well, then she no longer means anything to us, time to go get us a Pikachu.  
  
MEOWTH: Our machine is ready for operation capture Pikachu  
  
JESSIE: And we'll swipe that girls precious badges too as our way saying thanks.  
  
Fade out  
  
PEOPLE: WHO'S THAT POKEMON??? Hint: This Pokemon wraps it body around tree at night to sleep PEOPLE: IT'S EKANS!!!  
  
EKANS: Ekansss....  
  
Fade in  
  
SCENE: Kohana, Ash, Brock and Misty sitting in the woods outside the town  
  
BROCK: *sitting on a log by Ash* So Kohana how old are you?  
  
KOHANA: I'm 11-1/2, turning 12 very soon.  
  
MISTY: *sitting next to her* What kind of Pokemon do you have? If you don't mind my asking.  
  
KOHANA: *smiles* Not at all, Misty. I have a total of six, plus some more with Professor Oak.  
  
ASH: Professor Oak?  
  
KOHANA: *nods* Yeah, after I was qualified to be a Pokemon he gave me a Poke'dex and told me I could send my other caught Pokemon too him. I do switch my Pokemon around it least once a week.  
  
BROCK: So you must use a whole variety.  
  
KOHANA: I do, I love all the Pokemon in the world there isn't one I hate.  
  
ASH: Well, I got Pikachu from Professor Oak  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu  
  
KOHANA: I know, he told me. I visited Pallet Town and spoke to him a few months ago.  
  
MISTY: Did you meet Tracey?  
  
KOHANA: I did, he's nice, and taught me a few things about Pokemon Not to mention that he's a real good Pokemon artist.  
  
ASH: He's a Pokemon Watcher  
  
PIKACHU: *nodding* Pika  
  
BROCK: And you've been travelling along all this time.  
  
KOHANA: Yeah, I have roller blades to get around.  
  
ASH: Roller blades? Cool, I remember how much you liked to skate when you were little.  
  
KOHANA: Yeah, but I don't fall down anymore. It took some work, but I skate very well now.  
  
(A rumble starts around the them.)  
  
ASH: What's going on?  
  
MISTY: *looks to the left* Something's coming from that way.  
  
(Ash, Kohana, Pikachu and Brock look the direction Misty was looking.)  
  
(A giant Meowth machine *seen in Good Quil Hunting* appears in front of them.)  
  
KOHANA: A giant Meowth?  
  
ASH, BROCK, MISTY: TEAM ROCKET!!!  
  
PIKACHU: PI! PIKACHU!  
  
(James isn't inside the machine, he is slowly creeping up behind Kohana, to take her to Jessie so she can take her badges.)  
  
JAMES: *gets up right behind her and throws his arms around tightly*  
  
KOHANA: *getting grabbed by James*Ah....  
  
ASH: *hearing her, looks over* *gasps*  
  
PIKACHU: PIKA??  
  
JAMES: Remember me?  
  
KOHANA: What are you doing?  
  
JESSIE'S VOICE: *from inside* Showing you how to prepare for trouble  
  
(Everyone but James looks up to the machine.)  
  
JAMES: *taking Kohana away from the others* And make it double  
  
JESSIE: *coming out at the bottom of the machine* To protect the world from devastation  
  
JAMES: *stands beside Jessie* To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
JESSIE: JESSIE!  
  
JAMES: JAMES!  
  
JESSIE: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
  
JAMES: So you had better surrender now or prepare to fight  
  
MEOWTH: *from inside the machine* Meowth....That's right  
  
MISTY: Get your hands of Kohana  
  
JESSIE: Not until I get what I want...*smiles evilly to Kohana* And I always do  
  
KOHANA: *nervous look* As-Ash help  
  
ASH: We'll save ya, Kohana  
  
(Ash, Brock and Misty go to save Kohana.)  
  
MEOWTH: Don't tink so *hitting a button*  
  
ASH, BROCK, AND MISTY: *falling into a pit hole about 5ft in front of Jessie and James* Ahhh.  
  
( Kohana watches helplessly.)  
  
MEOWTH: Now for Pikachu...*A rubber hand reaches down and snatches Pikachu*  
  
PIKACHU: *being grabbed* PIKA...  
  
ASH: NO! PIKACHU!  
  
(Pikachu is pulled out of the hole and up to the machine and held by the hand unable to move)  
  
JESSIE: *reaches to take Kohana's badges* My turn  
  
ASH: Go Noctowl  
  
BROCK: Crobat help Kohana  
  
(Crobat and Noctowl come flying out of the hole, flying right at Jessie and James.)  
  
JAMES: *seeing the Pokemon in front of them* Jessie, we've got company  
  
JESSIE: *grabbing a hold of Kohana's badge case hanging on her neck and then looks back* Huh?  
  
NOCTOWL: *in front of Jessie* Owllll  
  
CROBAT: *in front of James* Croooo...  
  
JESSIE: *yanks it off Kohana neck* BACK OFF KOHANA: MY BADGES...*tries to grab them back* GIVE THOSE BACK  
  
JAMES: *recoils his arms around her* Don't think so...hold still and..*Noctowl tackles him hard knocking Kohana away from him*  
  
KOHANA: *on the ground beside James*  
  
ASH: *getting out with help from his friends* Kohana  
  
KOHANA: *looks over* Ash *looks over to Jessie who is heading towards the machine* HEY!!!  
  
JESSIE: *turns towards Kohana who is charging right for her* Eh?  
  
KOHANA: *tackles Jessie with all her strength* GIVE EM' BACK  
  
JESSIE/KOHANA: *both hitting the ground, badges fall out of Jessie's hand*  
  
(Ash, Brock and Misty are out of the hole.)  
  
MISTY: Kohana!/PIKACHU: PIKACHU!!!  
  
KOHANA: *slowly opening her eyes, lying over Jessie's stomach, and looks over to the left* My badges*  
  
JESSIE: *as Kohana begins to crawl away towards her badges, grabs Kohana's ankle tightly* GRR.  
  
BROCK: CROBAT!!!  
  
CROBAT: *gets in front of Jessie* Crobat  
  
JESSIE: *gets nervous releases Kohana and backs away*  
  
KOHANA: Get up to her feet  
  
BROCK: *runs over to Kohana's side* Are you alright, Kohana  
  
KOHANA: I am, and I got my badges  
  
JAMES: *rejoining with Jessie* So what, we've still your precious, Pikachu  
  
ASH: Not for long...  
  
MISTY: Politoed, go  
  
POLITOED: *coming out of it Poke'ball* Poli...*starts to do it's clap*  
  
KOHANA: Cutie...  
  
MISTY: Hit that machine with your water gun, attack.  
  
POLITOED: Poli...*stops clapping and attack the machine with a powerful watergun*  
  
MEOWTH: *falling over with the machine*  
  
JESSIE/JAMES: *watching the machine fall over behind them* WHA???  
  
ASH: Ok, Pikachu it soaked with water...THUNDERBOLT  
  
PIKACHU: PIIIIKKKKKKAAAAACCCHHUUUUUU  
  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH: Ahhh....ahhhhh..(The machine then explodes with a huge blast sending them flying in the sky.)  
  
PIKACHU: *falling down into Ash's arms* Pika, pi  
  
ASH: *smiling* PIKACHU!! *catching him* Welcome back, buddy  
  
PIKACHU: Pika...pika  
  
JESSIE: We lost as usual  
  
JAMES: But one of these day  
  
MEOWTH: Until that day comes....  
  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!  
  
KOHANA: *as Team Rocket's basting away* I'LL NEVER PITY YOU AGAIN  
  
ASH/BROCK/MISTY: *look at Kohana* Huh?  
  
KOHANA: *looks to them* What?  
  
ASH: You pitied them?  
  
KOHANA: Well, I honestly didn't know they we trouble makers.  
  
BROCK: Now you do.  
  
KOHANA: I took them to lunch, when I saw them totally warn out and they looked so hungry that I couldn't help it.  
  
ASH: You didn't know they were from Team Rocket.  
  
KOHANA: Team Rocket? No, but lets forget it. They're gone now and I've got my badges back safely.  
  
ASH: Yeah, so are you looking forward to traveling along with us?  
  
KOHANA: Your mom told you...  
  
ASH: Uh-huh, so would like to come along?  
  
MISTY: It'd be nice, then I can talk girl to girl.  
  
KOHANA: *to Misty* It must be hard being the only girl in the group.  
  
MISTY: They can be pretty boring at times and I can have personaly converations with them, because as you probably knows boy are hard to talk to about anything.  
  
KOHANA: Boy are so stupid  
  
MISTY/KOHANA: *give small giggles*  
  
BROCK/ASH: *have sweat drops*  
  
KOHANA: I will accept the invite, I would to join you all.  
  
ASH: Alright! ^_^  
  
KOHANA: Can we all agree on one tiny thing?  
  
BROCK: What's that?  
  
KOHANA: That we don't let Team Rocket know that Ash and I are related.  
  
MISTY: *nods* Good thinking  
  
ASH: Why?  
  
KOHANA: Let's just not mention it at all around them, I have my suspicions to keep that between us when they're around.  
  
BROCK: *looks at Ash* Think you can keep your mouth shut?  
  
ASH: Of course, you don't think I can keep it locked inside.  
  
PIKACHU: *nodding a no* Pika...  
  
ASH: *looks up at Pikachu* Pikachu? .;  
  
MISTY: Well, let's go going.  
  
KOHANA: Johto League Stadium here we come...  
  
ASH: After we drop off Larvitar to the reserve we'll be heading down there.  
  
KOHANA: The one up in Mt. Silver? I know where that is, I visited it about a week ago.  
  
BROCK: Cool, then with you with us, we'll get there in no time.  
  
ASH: Ok, team let's hit the road  
  
NARRTOR: Ash and his friends along with Kohana now on in group travel up towards the Mt. Silver Pokemon Reserve. 


End file.
